


The Lightning Thief

by sakurasake



Category: Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasake/pseuds/sakurasake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Finally decided to post my draft script re-write of the Percy Jackson flick)   At the age of 16, Percy was having two big things happen in his life: becoming a dad and finding out that he was a demi-god. His girlfriend, Jasmine, is a daughter of Ares and his mom adored her. She'd also found a way around Zeus' no-contact rule: email, webcam, letters and cellphones. Now their life was gonna get a bit harder with potential war between the Gods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Title: The Lightning Thief  
Author: Me.  
Fandom: Percy Jackson movie-verse.  
Pairing: Percy/OC  
................................................................................  
Chapter One:

 

17 year old Percy Jackson sat at the bottom of the pool, his dark hair floating around him as he looked up. That was how he calmed himself, how he sorted his thoughts, it was his little sanctuary. He looked peaceful under the water and, to tell the truth, he felt that way. He decided that he'd been down there long enough and surfaced, taking short breaths while he was still in the water. Sitting there waiting for him, was his best friend Grover. And his pregnant girlfriend, Jasmine. Yeah, he was going to be a teenage dad. But his mom adored Jazz and that's all he cared about. Of course, he HATED the way that his step-father stared at the girl. Percy got himself out of the water and dried off, walking over to Grover and Jasmine, helping his girlfriend to her feet.

"Almost eight minutes this time, baby," Jasmine chuckled, stealing a kiss from Percy before he slipped his shirt back on.  
Percy chuckled and got on one knee before Jasmine, stroking her belly with one hand while placing a soft kiss on it, before standing and stealing a kiss from Jasmine. Percy laced his hand with Jasmine's and they followed Grover away from the pool. They had class. As they sat in class, Jasmine looked over at her boyfriend to see his eyes narrowing at the pages of his book. She looked at the book and saw the shifting letters, the letters forming ancient Greek words. But she didn't know if that was the same thing that Percy was seeing. And she wasn't going to ask him. She tapped his leg with her foot, smiling at him when he looked at her.

 

Later, in Percy and Grover's dorm room, Percy laid back on his bed, Jasmine between his legs as she laid back against him. Percy's hands were on Jasmine's belly, feeling their sleeping baby under his hands. Jasmine leaned her head back on Percy, closing her eyes and sighing.

"I'm going to enjoy laying back like this," She told him, "cause it won't be much longer."  
She put her hands over Percy's, lacing her fingers with his.

"I'm almost going to miss being pregnant," She chuckled, "but I'll be happy to finally hold this little one," she pat her belly gently.  
Grover looked over at them. He was listening, but not saying a word, because he didn't want to butt in on the moment between the teens. Percy rested his head on Jasmine's. Jasmine's dark hair had light brown and almost blonde natural highlights, where Percy's was a beautiful dark chocolate color. It made Percy wonder what the baby was going to look like, whether it would have Percy's ocean blue eyes or Jasmine's whiskey amber. Percy's dark chocolate hair or Jasmine's highlighted brown hair. Percy's fair complexion or Jasmine's reasonably pale skin. Up on Percy's wall, with pictures of him and his mom, was pictures of him and Jasmine. From when they started dating, up until her first ultrasound picture, even the latest one was up on his wall. Both teens were excited about the baby, wondering what they were going to do, though, when it was born. They couldn't wait for their baby girl to be born.  
...  
The next day found them; them being Grover, Percy and Jasmine, at the museum on a field trip with Mr Brunner.

"There are twelve Olympian gods..."  
"Actually, sir, there is the council of Twelve," Jasmine spoke, "then there are the other gods. Those not of the council and the minor gods and goddesses."  
Mr Brunner cocked his head for a second, thinking. Thinking that Jasmine's father would be proud of her. Mr Brunner smiled at her and chuckled. She folded a piece of paper and walked up to Mr Brunner, to whisper something to her.

"Unlike Percy, Charon," She whispered, "I know what I am," then she pressed the paper into his hand, "give that to my father, please. I want him to know he's going to be a grandfather."  
When she stepped back, resting a hand on her belly, Mr Brunner nodded.

"I'll see what I can do," He said, sounding cryptic to the students, but winking at her when they weren't looking, then continued on, "though, Jasmine is right. The council of twelve is actually the most know of all the Greek Gods and Goddesses. That included Athena," he looked over at Jasmine, who's hand was laced with Percy's, "Ares," he looked to the other students, "Demeter and so on."  
Jasmine chuckled quietly, squeezing Percy's hand.

"The major three were brothers," Mr Brunner continued, not letting on to the students that he saw Jasmine snickering, "Zeus became King of the Gods and ruled the sky," he ignored Jasmine's coughed out 'windbag' insult of Zeus, "his brother, Poseidon, ruled the sea," the comment said with a pointed look at Percy, "and their other brother, Hades, ruled the Underworld."  
Mr Brunner rolled his eyes at Jasmine and shook his head. He held his hand back behind him, thinking to Ares that the paper in his hand was from his daughter. The paper disappeared in a muted and silent flash, Mr Brunner sliding his hand under the blanket over his lap without the students noticing. As Percy's head bopped to his I-Pod, Jasmine's hand in his, their fingers laced together, Grover was snapping a picture of the breasts of an Aphrodite statue. Jasmine swatted at Grover with the program in her free hand, glaring at him when he looked over at her. Mr Brunner took the camera from Grover, holding up the digital camera to the picture he took.

"What does this tell us about Grover?" He asked.  
Jasmine snorted, "He's horny, Mr Brunner, that's no secret."  
Mr Brunner nodded, "True, Ms Peace, true."  
He passed the camera back to Jasmine, who sent the picture to an email address that she knew Ares would check at some point. Labelling it 'a friend's most favorite body part of Aunt Dite'.

"Lust," Mr Brunner continued after an awkward silence, "it's something the Greek Gods also shared with us. There were several occasions, when the Gods would come down to the Earth and..." He sighed, "how do I put this..."  
Grover spoke up, "Hook up?"  
Mr Brunner rolled his eyes, but nodded. As crude the term, it was accurate.

"They would...hook up...with mortals," Mr Brunner said 'hook up' with a note of distaste.  
Jasmine nodded absently, rubbing her belly absently. The baby was unusually active today. Not labor inducing active, but still very active.

"The children of these unions," Another pointed look at Jasmine and Percy, "were half-god and half human," he looked to the students, asking "can anyone tell me what they are called?"  
Jasmine raised her hand and Mr Brunner took a breath, ignoring Drew Bobofit.

"Yes, Ms Peace?" He spoke.  
"Demi-Gods, sir," She gave him a pointed look.  
...  
Percy was pissed. One month detenion cause he accidentally blew up the bathroom. Drew Bobofit tried to finger Jasmine in it, but Mr Brunner said this 'Why would Percy's heavily pregnant girlfriend be in a room, where you would rough house her and possibly send her into a dangerous labor that could kill both her and her baby?'. That made the Dean give Drew a second look. He'd heard rumors that Drew would assault Jasmine, Drew's ex-girlfriend saying that Drew had told her that he was purposely trying to make her miscarry. And THAT got the Dean's attention. So Drew was the one to get suspended. Percy never knew that Drew tried to kill his baby so many times, but Mr Brunner got him out of the room before anymore strange water incidents happened. Mr Brunner handed Percy a book, sighing heavily.

"I want you to read this," He told Percy.  
He had sent word to Ares that he was right about who had been trying to hurt Jasmine. And to say that the war god was pissed was an understatement.

"You know that I can't..." Percy tried to protest.  
Mr Brunner held up a hand, "Try," he emphasized.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

 

Ares snuck another look at the square of paper in his hand, just grinning like a fool before he hid it in his vest. He flashed into the room, knowing that it would annoy the council more than anything.

"Father," Ares nodded to Zeus, who sighed.  
Zeus raised a brow at his eldest son, "Did another war start that I don't know about?"  
Ares reached into his vest and pulled out the paper, smoothing it out before walking forward and handing it to him. Zeus looked from the obvious sonogram picture to Ares.

"Wha..." He gave off a confused sound.  
"My daughter Jasmine is with child," He told Zeus, then tapped the sonogram, "that's her last one done."  
Zeus looked at the sonogram again, with the new information in mind. A little girl. A soft, but haunted, smile drifted over Zeus' face as quick as a blink.

"You can pass it around, you know," He spoke, shaking Zeus from his thoughts, his regrets.  
Zeus passed the picture to Poseidon, who Ares noticed had lingered with it before passing it on. Ares watched as the sonogram picture made it's way around, Athena lingering on it, but not as long as Poseidon had. When it came back to Zeus, he handed it back to Ares.

"I need to borrow Poseidon if you're done with him, father."  
Zeus' brows furrowed in confusion for a moment, but he nodded. Poseidon stood and the two men flashed out. Poseidon stepped away from his nephew with a sigh. Ares handed him back the sonogram.

"Take a real good look at it," Ares told his uncle, then while Poseidon was looking, Ares added, "the baby is Percy's."  
Poseidon stumbled, looking from the sonogram to Ares in confusion.

"Jasmine and Percy have been dating since they were 14," Ares told him, "they only started sleeping together a year later. She's actually due pretty soon."  
...  
The thunder rumbled outside the window as Percy sat down at the table. It was a very old room, this library. He was glad that Grover offered to stay with Jasmine. He didn't need the stress of the fight, and what happened after, sending her into an early labor. As his mother had pointed out once, Percy had really taken to the roll of impending father when Jasmine told him that she was pregnant. Even though Percy's step-father voiced doubts that Percy was the baby's father, everybody else in existance knew that he WAS the father. Percy stared at the cover for what seemed like forever, as if expecting what happened with the words of his text books to happen with the book. And it did.

The words suddenly morphed from Ancient Greek to English. Percy gave a silent gasp. What the hell was happening? He'd had some weird shit happen to him in his life, but the words starting to make sense, suddenly able to read something. It wasn't that he didn't know how to read, he just couldn't read english. Blame that on his father. Not that he would know to do that.

"A guide to Greek myths and legends," Percy whispered, not even noticing that he was speaking aloud, instead of just thinking it.  
And despite all of Percy's surprise, he leaned into the book and began to read aloud.

"The father of the Olympians was Kronos," He started, "he was the King of the Titans..." He stopped and smiled to himself, "I can read?"  
The sound of shattering glass and falling stacks broke the silence. And Percy looked up to see what was going on. A silohuette in the dark went through the window, standing up as soon as it hit the ground with a loud, rumbling sound. When the thing stood up fully, you'd swear you could hear Percy gulp aloud. The damned thing was 12 feet tall. A sudden scream from the librarian broke the silence that had fallen over them. The creature takes a swing at the librarian, it's arm hitting her and knocking her across the room. When she hit the wall, it knocked her unconscious. Percy wanted to go to her, but the creature was too close...to the librarian. He had stumbled when the creature landed, so he righted himself, just as the thing chose to turn around. The look of utter fear overtook his face as he got a good look at the thing. A minotaur.

"Where is it!?" The minotaur yelled at Percy.  
Percy turned on a dime, quicker than he could ever remember and took off toward the door. Not that it would let him beat out the minotaur. The thing still caught up to him, lifting him in one hand and throwing him into one of the stacks. Percy gave a slight grunt of pain when he hit the stack, giving a bigger grunt when he hit the floor. He barely had time to catch his breath when the books from the stack fell on to him. It hurt like hell, especially since some of those books were over two inches thick...and VERY heavy. He cursed under his breath, panting heavily, looking up to see the minotaur about to take another swing at him. He rolled out from under the books, suddenly glad that Jasmine made him watch all those actions movies when they were kids. When he was far enough away that he could lift his head, he looked just in time to see the minotaur put a hole in the floor.

Percy scrambled to his feet, skidding a couple of times before getting proper footing. When he got his proper footing, he made for the door, whipping around the corner so fast that he almost crashed into something. He saw once of the ladders and made himself skid, kicking over the ladder, before he managed to gain his footing again. But that didn't stop the minotaur, the minotaur just crashed through it, breaking it like it was raw spaghetti. Percy was almost to the library entrance doors, but an unseen swing of the minotaur's claws dug into his back, making him cry out in pain, losing his footing and making him fall. Percy could almost see his life flash before his eyes as he looked up, looking to see the minotaur about to strike the killing blow.

"Percy!!"  
The minotaur froze, his claws mere feet from Percy's head. Both looked to see Mr Brunner...and Jasmine. Jasmine was staring down the minotaur, purple and black energy enveloping one arm up to her elbow, a red and black energy ball in her other hand. When all Mr Brunner seemed to have was a gold ballpoint pen.

"Use this!" Mr Brunner said as he tossed the pen to Percy, "click it!"  
"What?" Percy stared in confusion.  
"Just click the damn thing, Percy," Jasmine yelled, the energy crackling around her.  
An unsuspecting Percy clicked the pen, yelping when the pen shifted, growing into a long golden short sword. Percy looked to Jasmine and the girl fought to keep from laughing at the classical 'what the fuck' look on his face. Percy got to his feet, instinctively putting himself between Jasmine and the minotaur, feeling the energy she was emitting diminish. Mr Brunner gave her a look, as if asking her what she was doing. She looked back at him, the look in her eyes saying that she trusted Percy. The minotaur's gaze flicked to Percy, recognizing his current pose as a male protecting his pregnant female. Jasmine cringed when Percy lunged forward, the blade grazing the minotaur's arm. That only angered the minotaur. Mr Brunner, even in his wheelchair, pulled Jasmine behind him protectively as the minotaur went for Percy.

"I trust he can do this, Charon," Jasmine whispered to Mr Brunner, as Percy swung again, catching the minotaur across it's torso.  
"You dropped your guard, Jasmine," Mr Brunner said with a whispering hiss, as the minotaur howled, clutching it's chest and panting.  
"I trust Percy, Charon," She repeated.  
The minotaur growled, deciding it wasn't worth it and jumped out of one of the library windows.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

 

Percy panted, watching as the sword shifted back into a pen. He looked up as Jasmine came up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Percy put his other arm around her, holding the pen away from them, as he leaned his head against hers. They stood like that for a bit, before Percy kissed Jasmine's forehead and looked around. The library was thrashed. Mr Brunner wheeled himself over to them and Percy let out a breath.

"What was that thing?" He asked, still panting softly.  
Jasmine buried her face into his neck. Just because she trusted him to take care of the job, didn't mean that she wasn't afraid for him. To tell the truth, she was petrified. As bad an analogy as that would be.

"We have to go," Mr Brunner spoke, Jasmine noticing how he was avoiding answering Percy, "It's coming back for you."  
"Coming back!?" Percy replied, making Jasmine jump, "it was hurt..."  
Mr Brunner's eyes narrowed on Percy.

"You temporarily scared it off," He said firmly, "a minotaur can only be killed by severing the horn from it's body."  
Jasmine sighed, "I still say you should have let me kill it," she directed at Mr Brunner, "I need to vent some hormones."  
Mr Brunner rolled his eyes and Percy snickered.

"Dump some hormones later, Jasmine," He sighed, turning in his wheelchair and heading to the exit.  
Jasmine heard Percy mutter 'a minotaur' in disbelief, snickering in her head as she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
...  
Grover was awakened by the entrance of Percy, Jasmine and Mr Brunner. Jasmine stood by the door, one hand resting on her belly, the other rubbing it.

"Pack only what you need," Mr Brunner told Percy, "fast."  
Percy was frustrated. Jasmine had told him on the way there that she didn't have a choice in not telling him her big secret. Something completely monumental. Which is true. Percy was always understanding when it came to Jasmine, for which the demi-goddess was thankful for. He ran his hand through his hair, tugging it gently before letting it go. What was Mr Brunner not telling him.

"Can you tell me what's going on!?" Percy gave a VERY frustrated groan.  
He looked to Jasmine when he heard her grunt softly, to see her rubbing her belly more. He walked over to her, ignoring the look from Mr Brunner.

"You okay?" He asked her.  
She chuckled with a nod.

"The baby was reacting to you," Jasmine explained, putting his hand where the baby had kicked, lacing her fingers with his.  
Percy kissed Jasmine's head, then gave Mr Brunner a pointed look.

"No time," Mr Brunner said in a clipped tone, almost as frustrated with things as Percy was, then turned to the bed, "Grover," he whopped the bed with one of the 'young' man's canes, "out of bed."  
Grover begrudgingly gets out of bed, grumbling silently as he grabbed his canes and let Mr Brunner lead him out. Jasmine put a finger to her lips and with a wink, everything they would need was packed, and shrunk, in an instant. Jasmine stuffed the shrunken 'packages' into her many-pocketed coat, zipping the pockets while Percy eavesdropped on Mr Brunner and Grover. Jasmine didn't need to guess what the conversation was about. Jasmine could hear the thundering in the background, grumbling about blowhard sky gods who seriously needed to get laid. Percy had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at her. She came up behind Percy when she was done, barely able to wrap her arms around Percy. He brought her around him, so that his front was to her back.

"Today," Mr Brunner spoke, the couple hearing the sigh in his voice, "in the bathroom," Percy guessed that his teacher was running his hand over his head, "the water...it was a sign," he gave another sigh, "Percy's powers have begun to surface."  
Jasmine cursed under her breath, muttering that she should have figured that out.

"Why now?" Grover asked.  
'You aren't the only one asking that', Percy heard Jasmine whisper. He set his chin on her head, feeling their baby move under his hand as it rested on her belly.

"It happens when their lives are in danger," Mr Brunner said, as if it was obvious.  
Percy could practically hear the Homer Simpson 'd'oh' from his roomie, and friend, which made him want to laugh again. But he opted to bury his face in Jasmine's brown hair.

"Danger?" Grover said with incredulity.  
Jasmine wanted to pop him upside his thick head. She leaned her head back on Percy's shoulder, closing her eyes with a sigh.

"He was attacked," Mr Brunner deadpanned, "by a minotaur."  
Grover asked why, but Mr Brunner didn't answer. He seemed to be almost...distracted..by something. The thunder rumbled in the background, Grover and Mr Brunner not hearing Jasmine's muttering about sky gods.

"What?" The shrill sound made Percy and Jasmine flinch, "but why?"  
They didn't see the look Mr Brunner gave Grover.

"Listen," He held a finger up, then pointed it at the ceiling, "what do you hear?"  
Percy and Jasmine held their breath, hoping that they weren't heard eavesdropping. Out in the hall, Grover cocked his head, listening to whatever Mr Brunner wanted him to listen for. A look of understanding came over Grover's face. As if it all made sense now.

"Thunder," He said softly, almost too soft for the eavesdropping teens to hear.  
Mr Brunner nodded, "But no lightning."  
"Yeah..."  
Grover knew exactly what Mr Brunner was talking about now. Zeus. And he was pissed. His lightning bolt had been stolen. His best, and most powerful, weapon was GONE. In the wrong hands, it was a catastrophe of possibly apocalyptic proportions. And, lord only knows, what he would do to Jasmine if he thought that she had anything to do with it. He hadn't touched her, yet, cause of Ares.

Mr Brunner let out a breath, "Stolen," he shook his head, "and they suspect Percy."  
Jasmine quickly put things together, from her emails with her father. She put two and two together. She whispered to Percy to stay put and she slipped out into the hall. For a pregnant girl, she was surprising quiet when sneaking.

"Impossible," Jasmine spoke, Mr Brunner and Grover turning to her, "if he had taken it..." she snorted, "he doesn't even know what he IS, Charon, much less who his father is. There is no way he would have even KNOWN about Zeus' bolt."  
Mr Brunner nodded in understanding. He knew that Ares and Jasmine kept indirect contact, through email and letters. They even had webcam chats.

"I know," Mr Brunner said with a sigh, none the wiser that Percy could be listening, "but because of who he is..."  
Jasmine nodded in understanding, tapping her chin.

"Everyone thinks he did it," She finished for him, "as Strife would have said," she smirked, "Zeus can fuck himself."  
Mr Brunner and Grover gave her a scandalized look, but Jasmine wasn't phased.

"You forget, boys," She chuckled, "Zeus used to torment the house of Agression. Where do you think they got the idea for the Hercules and Xena shows?" She shook her head with a laugh, "Zeus was beyond pissed that Dad played himself on the show. Some stuff Kevin Smith did when Dad wasn't available, yeah, but..."  
She gestured, as if to say 'you get the idea'. Mr Brunner and Grover nodded. It had been such a long time for him, that Mr Brunner had forgotten how Zeus used to treat his first born son and those associated.

"Oh man," Grover groaned, as if in realization, "nowhere is safe for you guys," he gestured to her belly, "or the baby."  
"Only one place," Mr Brunner spoke, sighing.  
"The camp," Jasmine nodded in understanding.  
Mr Brunner nodded. The camp was MADE for demigods, a way that their divine parents could have some sort of solace over their 'mortal' children's lives.

"Right," Grover said after an awkward silence, "want me to take them there?"  
Jasmine watched Mr Brunner, the man nodding, telling Grover to get Percy's mother as well.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

 

The cry of the minotaur was heard outside the room, jolting Jasmine, Percy, Grover and Mr Brunner. Percy zipped up his coat, grabbed one of his over-sized ones for Jasmine. He left the room, closing the door behind him. The other three looked up, Jasmine chuckling when Percy held the coat out to her. She put the coat on and zipped it up quickly. Mr Brunner left them before Jasmine, Grover and Percy headed to the subway station. And now? Now they sat on the subway, in a back corner with distance between them and the other passengers. Jasmine sat between Percy and a wall, Grover sitting across from Percy.

"Would you please tell me what's going on?" Percy asked quietly, wanting to yell it out, but smartly choosing not to.  
Grover hung his head, holding them in his hands. Jasmine just leaned on Percy, taking his hand and putting it over where their child was kicking.

"What's all this stuff about my powers starting to surface?" Percy was anxious and frustrated and just wanted the confusion to end, "what powers?"  
Jasmine saw that it wasn't getting any answer out of Grover. She wanted to answer all of Percy's questions, but she was bound to secrecy.

"And me stealing something!?" He hadn't liked that comment.  
How the heck could he steal something when he didn't know who the owner was, much less the object itself that he was supposed to have stolen.

"Is that why nowhere is safe for me?" He asked finally.  
"Yes," Jasmine said softly, "it isn't so much the object that was stolen, but who your father is. That is why it is assumed you stole it. But nobody believes you know nothing about yourself..."  
Percy leaned his head on Jasmine's. He knew she was being purposefully vague, wondering if this 'camp' would reveal anything.

"Keep your voices down," Grover said in a soft, but extremely paranoid tone, "they could be listening."  
Percy's brows furrowed, but Jasmine looked generally confused. If Zeus, or any of the others, were really watching, wouldn't they have seen that Percy didn't take Zeus' bolt? When they got to Percy and Jasmine's neighborhood, in Queens, Percy finally stopped Grover in his steps.

"Why did Brunner send you home with us?" He asked.  
Grover looked from Percy to Jasmine and back, sighing. He had to protect Jasmine as well, even though the War demi-god could take care of herself. And he knew that Jasmine knew exactly WHY.

"To keep you safe," He sighed.  
Jasmine knew Percy's 'what the fuck' face pretty well and fought to laugh when it surfaced, after Grover's comment. She rolled her eyes as the boys argued, glaring at Grover when he made Percy feel like total shit. Yeah, Percy was a little incredulous about the idea of Grover protecting him, but that's because the teen thought he knew Grover. Not for what Grover automatically assumed. Sally was delighted to see the trio when they got there, making sure that Jasmine was hiding partly behind Percy. She always did whenever her husband, Gabe, when his friends came over. They all gave the girl VERY unsavory looks, like they were getting IDEAS. She hugged Percy and Jasmine, looking surprised to see Grover. Percy told Gabe to get his hands off Sally when the man got a little rough, Jasmine backing toward the door.

More out of protection for her child, than for herself. She watched in disbelief, cursing the fact she was too afraid to help Percy, as Grover slammed his crutch on Gabe's foot. Then, hitting the man in the testicles, acting innocent and making comments in a tone that had neither her, Sally or Percy fooled. When Gabe was down, unconscious, Jasmine came forward again, latching on to Percy's side.

"I'm your protector," Grover smirked, whispering to Percy, "cool with that?"  
Percy chuckled softly, nodding. Sally took the trio to the kitchen, sitting them down. She got the boys soda and got Jasmine a bottle of orange juice that she hid from Gabe.

"Did you get the sonogram to your father?" She asked Jasmine.  
Jasmine grinned, "Yes," then she took a sip of the untainted orange juice, before speaking again, "I can't wait to hear from..."  
Jasmine's phone buzzed in her pocket and Sally's brows furrowed. Jasmine stuck her tongue out at the woman, who chuckle.

"Yeah?" She answered.  
"What's this I hear about you letting your guard down around a minotaur?" said a welcome voice.  
Jasmine let out a sigh and chuckled.

"Hello to you too, dad," She snickered, "did you show it to..."  
Ares caught his daughter's hint.

"Yes," Jasmine could hear the grin in her father's voice, "and he is as happy about it as I am."  
Jasmine did a little dance in her chair, "I'm glad."  
Jasmine only talked to Ares for a few more minutes, before Ares had to go. Zeus was coming and her grandfather didn't know that Ares would talk to Jasmine on the phone. Grover sighed aloud after an awkward silence.

"We have to go," Grover spoke, "to the camp."  
Sally looked torn between confusion and feeling like she was about to shit herself.

"Right now?" Sally asked quietly, "why?"  
"Percy's in danger," Grover said simply, "they are coming after him," he saw the look of realization that overtook Sally's face, "they think he stole..."  
An inhuman roar rang through the apartment, only Grover jumping, assuming it was the minotaur. Percy brushed it off and told his friend that it was just Gabe. Sally suggested they take Gabe's car, the four leaving out the back door.  
...  
"Mom," Percy spoke after a good while of silence, "I don't know what's going on," which was true, "but I didn't steal anything," which was also true, "I swear..."  
Sally gave her son a sad smile. She knew that she couldn't follow him to the camp, couldn't follow him and Jasmine and Grover. Jasmine remembered something. She texted her father about a possible place for Sally to hide and Ares said he'd get her at the gate, after she and the other two were inside.

"I believe you, honey," Sally said softly, sighing, "I know that you're scared and confused right now," severe understatement, "trust me, I didn't want any of this for you. I thought you could have an ordinary life..."  
Her eyes flicked to the rearview mirror, looking Jasmine in the eye.

"I don't regret you meeting Jazz, though, Percy," She chuckled softly, her eyes going back to the road, "that I will never regret," then she sighed again, smiling, "but nothing about you, Percy, could ever be ordinary."  
Jasmine sat in the back with Grover, listening to Percy and Sally bicker about Percy's dad. Who Percy thought was a dead-beat loser. Jasmine sighed to herself. Oh, if you only knew the truth, Percy, she thought to herself.

"They were," Sally's voice shook Jasmine from here thoughts, "a long time ago. But the Gods tend to follow the heart of the West."  
Jasmine nodded, seeing Sally chuckle at her.

"They've been settled in America for the past two centuries," Sally admitted.  
Grover and Jasmine nodded. Percy sighed. He wanted to climb back there and hold Jasmine, but he knew that he couldn't when the car was moving. Sally noticed her son's distress and pulled over. Percy, Grover and Jasmine gave her confused looks.

"Grover," Sally sighed, "you get up here, let Percy climb in back with Jazz."  
Grover and Percy switched places, Sally smiling at the cuddling couple.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:

 

"What does this have to do with me?" Percy asked, after his mother pulled back into traffic.  
Jasmine leaned her head on Percy's shoulder, his arm around her. Grover sighed heavily. How was he supposed to explain this to Percy? Jasmine knew the shpeel already.

"Remember what Brunner said in class," He hinted, the barest flicker of recognition in Percy's eyes, "Sometimes when the Gods are down here on Earth, they fall in love with mortals," he saw the recognition growing, "...have kids..."  
Jasmine knew what it meant for two half bloods to have a kid together. The kid would be a full god. She just hoped that her grandfather wouldn't take her child from her, when the little girl was born.

"Demigods..." Percy whispered.  
Grover nodded. Jasmine looked at her boyfriend.

"What Grover is trying to say, Perce," She looked up at Percy, "is that you're a demigod. Both of us are."  
Sally looked to Jasmine, "Who's your father?" she asked the teenager.  
"Ares," She chuckled.  
...  
"I was young when we met," Sally said with a far off smile on her face, "just out of school," Jasmine rolled her eyes at the schoolgirl look on Sally Ugliano's face, "working at a resort for the summer, right on the ocean."  
Jasmine leaned her head on Percy's shoulder once more, Percy holding Jasmine close.

"Your father was..." Sally chuckled, "...not like any guy I had ever met."  
Jasmine buried her face in Percy's neck and breathed him in, fighting of the fit of giggles that came with Sally describing Poseidon.

"He was just...."  
"A human water balloon?" Jasmine spoke up, unable to fight it anymore.  
Sally looked at the girl in the rearview mirror, seeing how Jasmine's comment lightened the air a bit, when she saw Percy laughing.

"Dazzling," Sally said pointedly.  
Jasmine rolled her eyes, "I never saw Dad as dazzling before..." She snorted, "a grumpy, cranky royal pain in the ass, yes. But never dazzling."  
Sally rolled her eyes, not making a comment, when she saw how Percy was smiling at his girlfriend's digs at her father.

"Don't get me wrong," Jasmine chuckled, "I love my dad. But Cupid and Anteros he is not."  
Sally looked over to see Grover cackling at Jasmine's digs at her family.

"Apollo's actually the biggest manwhore on Olympus," Jasmine offered.  
Grover's chin dropped, but Sally decided to change the subject a bit.

"We were very much in love," Sally got that wistful smile on her face once more, "and then...you came along..." then the smile disappeared, "but he had to leave."  
Jasmine tuned out her boyfriend being accusing of Poseidon abandoning them, but it was difficult. But then he seemed to say the wrong thing.

"Then maybe they shouldn't have kids," Percy grumbled.  
Chins dropped at that comment, but none more hurt by it than Jasmine. Ares was her only biological parent that actually cared about her. Her mother HATED her, but her step-father adored her. When her mother died, all she had left was her step-father, Cedric, and her biological father, Ares. And for Percy to say what he did, it felt like he was saying she shouldn't exist. Sally saw Jasmine's heart break before her very eyes. She watched as Jasmine pulled away from Percy, putting herself as far from him as she could in that small car, which wasn't very far. Jasmine would smack Percy away when he'd reach for her, staring out the window, pale silver tears running down her cheeks.

"That was stupid," Grover looked disappointed at Percy.  
But Percy was just confused, his brows furrowing.

"Her mother hated her, Percy," Grover told him, "only Ares and Cedric actually wanted her."  
Percy flinched when he realized what he said. It was like saying that neither of them should exist. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and make it better, but she wouldn't let him touch her. Percy asked his mother who his father was. And just as Sally was about to speak, two things happened: 1) some sort of force practically threw Jasmine back into Percy, the young man wrapping around her as if to protect her. 2) a bloody, broken cow thrown in front of them, the car going off the road, flipping over. When Percy unfolded himself from Jasmine, his gaze flicked to his mother, Grover helping her sit upright. Then he looked to Jasmine, who was barely conscious with a gash above her eye. He shook her gently with worry.

"Jazz..." He said with worry, "Jazz, baby..."  
He shook her again, Jasmine responding by stirring and groaning. Percy held her close and kissed her hair. When Sally looked towards the commotion, more cows flying left and right, none of them actually coming right toward them. Just the thing that was throwing them. Sally cursed silently. The minotaur.

"Everybody out of the car!" She yelled, not seeing that it actually woke Jasmine.  
Sally struggled with the door, but to no avail. But then Grover had an idea. He started to take off his shoes and his overly baggy pants. Percy noticed the actions and his brows furrowed.

"What are you doing?" He asked, helping Jasmine sit up.  
Jasmine wanted to laugh and make a crack about Grover being pants-less, but she was hurting and more worried about the baby. Percy felt her distress and absently squeezed her hand.

"My job," Grover stretched his legs a little.  
He motioned Percy to cover Jasmine and he kicked out the back window. Jasmine was the first out after Grover, Percy passing her through to the young man. Then Percy, who helped his mother out. Grover led them over to the tree line. Sally was fine on her own, but she helped Percy with Jasmine. Sally tore off a piece of her shirt and went to tending to Jasmine's eye. Percy and Grover watched the minotaur, the creature inspecting the vehicle. It could smell the faint blood that had gotten on the back seat, from the gash above Jasmine's eye. It could see the broken glass. Percy and Grover both worried that it'd pick up the scent of blood. But then it paused. Sally, Percy, Grover and Jasmine all held their breath. The minotaur let out a bone chilling howl, turning as if in slow motion, to face the little group.

"He just picked up our scent," Grover directed toward the women, not looking at them and just looking at the minotaur, "run!!!"  
Sally pulled Jasmine to her feet and they took off running, Percy and Grover behind them. The minotaur roared again, Grover and Sally both looking back at it, as the minotaur picked up the Camaro and hurled it at them. Of course, it didn't count on it's aim being the tiniest bit off. Sally and Percy got Jasmine down, the Camaro sailing over their heads, hitting the ground in a explosion of dirt not even three feet away from them. Spraying them with dirt, rock, grass and debris.

"Gabe's gonna by pissed," Percy chuckled as they got to their feet.  
Jasmine snorted and rolled her eyes, "No shit."  
Sally chuckled, "I always hated that car," she dusted herself off.  
The creak and crack and crash of trees alerted them to the fact that the minotaur was still heading for them. Grover tugged them in one direction, the trio not following until the minotaur burst through the trees. Jasmine was surprisingly fast, for as late in the pregnancy as she was. Sally saw a familiar looking gate. She'd been shown the camp before, but she never got to go in. Though they took a camera through the place and she got her tour that way. They stopped feet away from the gate, Percy and Jasmine looking up as one to read the lettering on the gate.


	6. Chapter Six

"Camp Half-Blood," Percy said softly, his fingers laced with Jasmine's.  
Jasmine smiled softly and chuckled, "Finally here."  
Grover grabbed Percy and pulled him through the gate, Percy pulling Jasmine along with. But Sally couldn't follow. No mortal parent of a demi-god could follow into Camp Half-Blood, which was something that Grover found himself regretting. Percy looked back at her, letting go of Jasmine to go up to the gate.

"Mom, what are you doing?" He asked.  
His gaze flicked over her shoulder, the minotaur was getting closer. Percy tried to pull his mother through, but she just seemed to bounce off some sort of shield. Jasmine locked eyes with Sally for a quick moment, the woman relaying to Jasmine to take care of Percy, before Sally looked back to her son.

"I can't go through," Sally spoke sadly, "I'm not like you."  
Jasmine didn't need to see her boyfriend's face to know that he was feeling helpless. She walked up to Percy, lacing her hand with his, giving Sally a nod and a mouthed 'I will'. The minotaur burst through the trees, Percy and Sally flinching, though Jasmine and Grover did not. Sally looked at the two and sighed.

"I love you, Percy," Sally spoke, backing away from the gate, "take Jasmine and go, please!"  
Jasmine squeezed Percy's hand. Percy looked over at Jasmine, to see her rubbing a spot on her belly, where Percy guessed the baby was kicking. Then he looked back to his mother.

"I'm not leaving without you!" Percy spoke, sounding desperate.  
"You have to," Sally said sadly, "you're meant to," then she looked to Jasmine, "you have Jasmine and the baby to think of."  
Sally stepped further back, not seeing how close the minotaur was. Percy watched in horror as the minotaur seemed to be taking a swing. They watched as the minotaur snatched Sally up, Jasmine and Percy yelling their protests. Percy tried to reach for Sally, but the minotaur pulled back.  
...  
Percy came to in a strange place, with only two familiar faces hovering. Jasmine and Grover. And they were dressed a hell of a lot differently. Percy recognized the style of dress that Jasmine was wearing as an empire waist, the fabric a deep purple that seemed to have a silver and gold shimmer throughout. Percy lifted a weak hand and rested on Jasmine's belly, smiling up at her. The unfamiliar face, known as Annabeth to Jasmine and Grover, watched as Jasmine clasped her hands over Percy's, chuckling softly.

"Never knew you to be a fainter, honey," Jasmine laughed at Percy.  
Percy glared half-heartedly, "Snarky little brat, aren't you?"  
Jasmine and Percy seemed off in their own world, only Jasmine really hearing Annabeth when she protested and said that he couldn't talk to a Daughter of Ares like that. Grover snorted and told Annabeth that Jasmine and Percy were bound, in more ways than one, that Percy could talk to Jasmine however the hell he wanted. Annabeth didn't like the idea, but she shut up. Annabeth herself was a daughter of Athena, so both her and Jasmine were the children of war gods. A sort of kinship, those of the camp would think.

 

Ares sat limp in his chair. He, Athena and Poseidon were the only ones in the throne room. Athena looked to her brother, brows furrowing in worry. If one saw Athena, they'd swear that they were looking at Stella from CSI: NY and not an actual goddess.

"Is everything alright, brother?" Athena spoke softly.  
Ares chuckled weakly, "Jasmine wrote that they have made it to the camp," Athena and Poseidon perked up, "and after three days of unconsciousness, Percy has woke," then he snickered, "Annabeth got cranky when Percy called Jazz a 'snarky little brat'," Athena chuckled, "she was all..."  
Ares sat up in his black marble chair, Poseidon and Athena watching him expectantly.

"You can't talk to a Daughter of Ares like that," Ares mocked in a falsetto tone, making Athena and Poseidon break mask and fall into a fit of giggles.

 

Percy held Jasmine's hand, the two of them stepping out of the infirmary with Grover. Who revealed himself to Percy as being a satyr.

"Camp Half-Blood," Grover spoke with an air of pride.  
Jasmine closed her eyes and took in the clean forest air. She chuckled and squeezed Percy's hand. Percy was utterly fascinated with it. The structures in the camp were straight out of ancient times, but when you looked inside, you could see a somewhat modernized environment. To a point, otherwise it was just kept basic. Grover led Percy and Jasmine through the camp. They saw kids from 11 to 19. Even 20 and 21 year olds. They passed an amphitheatre, where an eldery blind man, a poet so Grover told them, read Homer's Odyssey to a group of raptly listening children.

"This is where you guys learn to harness your powers," Grover spoke, smiling when he saw the couple's laced fingers, "to become leaders," his gaze flicked to a 19 year old who was on a high wire, "warriors," he gave a pointed look to Jasmine, "artists," he looked over Jasmine's shoulder, at a painting class, "and heroes," then back to Percy.  
Grover led them further on and they came by the weapons range.

"When you try to read," Grover spoke, "the letters seem to float off the page right? That's because your brain's hardwired for Ancient Greek. Not English," Jasmine gave a nod of the head, the look on her face saying 'understandable', Grover chuckling at her before he looked at Percy, "I bet you had no trouble reading the book Mr Brunner gave you in detention..."  
Jasmine looked to Percy.

"That was Greek?" He asked in disbelief, still holding on to Jasmine's hand.  
Grover chuckled as he nodded, "And your ADHD?" He knew he had Percy's attention, "You're impulsive, you can't sit still."  
"Which is true," Jasmine chuckled.  
Some of the other demi-gods had been watching as Jasmine walked out of the infirmary with Percy. They had heard rumors, but witnessing it was something else entirely.

"Those are your natural battle reflexes," Grover said to Percy, "Jasmine's are different because her father IS war. They kept you alive, Percy, when you fought the minotaur. No mortal screw-up could defeat the minotaur, Percy," ignoring Jasmine's coughed out 'Jason', "your blood is special...It's..." Grover took a breath, calming greatly, "it's the blood of a God."  
...  
Zeus watched the camp in a viewing mirror, watching Grover lead Jasmine and Percy from the infirmary. He reached out to the mirror, his fingertip touching his granddaughter's hair with a sigh. Motherhood agreed with her.

"She is beautiful, isn't she, my love?"  
Zeus looked to see Hera, before he looked back to the mirror. Hera joined her husband, lacing her hand with his and leaning on him, the two of them watching the mirror.


	7. Author's Note

Sorry about the delay, everybody. My original chapter seven is lost, so I have to re-write the whole thing. As for when Jasmine is due, she has the baby at the end of the story. Post movie, you could call it. The birth, from a nervous Percy's POV. Hera will make an appearance, as well, as she will be assisting in the birth. At Ares' request. Also got a 'proper' poster for the story, including cast listing at the top. Includes the three familiar faces, but also Jasmine, her step-father Cedric and Ares. **Selena Gomez** as Jasmine and **Ethan Hawke** as Cedric Peace. The every lovely and talented **Kevin Tod Smith** reprises as Ares...well, the Herc/Xena version slapped into the Percy-verse.

[ ](http://s198.photobucket.com/user/JarodsSlayer/media/thelightningthiefposter.jpg.html)


End file.
